1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toner for electrostatic charge image development which is used for copying machines and printers, is good in image quality of fixed images and has high scratch resistance, an image forming method and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an electrostatic charge image development system as typified by an electrophotographic system is used for most image formation apparatuses for obtaining high quality with high speed. This is because this system can respond to digital image formation and color image formation in addition to being capable of giving high speed and high quality images and thus gives good images stably for a long term.
However, in the electrostatic charge image development system, it is also the fact that several technical tasks are pointed out and improvement thereof is required. One of them is a problem of saving energy. One of reasons why the image formation apparatus by this system requires large energy is, of course, the use of a fuser (fixing unit) with high temperature. Thus, if the temperature at heat fixation can be lowered, it will be an effective measure for saving energy.
Conventionally, to fix at low temperature as storage stability is maintained, a technology where the fixing temperature is lowered using toner in which a low melting point crystalline compound is added has been developed, and the patent has been filed (e.g., JP Tokukai-2001-147550A). But, in such a technology, light scattering occurs due to a crystalline compound because a large amount of the crystalline compound is added, and thus transparency of finish images has been inferior.
Meanwhile, compact copying machines and printers with high speed have been actively developed, and in parallel therewith, machines comprising a double-side printing function and a bookbinding function have been actively developed.
There has been problematic in that when the above toner is used for such machines, an image and an image are overlapped before the temperature of fixed images can not be completely cooled, sticking of paper occurs, the overlapped images are stuck one another, and the image itself is impaired if they are forcedly peeled away.